Welcome to Arizona
by Aisling-91
Summary: Edward and Jasper are in Arizona on business, but they take a little time to mix in some pleasure when they visit a strip club. ExJ/ExJxB. Oneshot. AU/OOC. Mature: Smut


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. However, I do like making SM's characters do naughty things ;)**

**Warning: This is all smut, from beginning to end. 13 pages of yummy, dirty sex. The first section is Edward and Jasper smut so if you don't want to read that then wait for the page break and read from there. After the page break is Bella/Edward/Jasper smut and, again, if you don't want to read that then this fanfic is not for you, sorry.**

**Oh, while I have your attention, I want to pimp out a fan-fucking-tastic Twilight fic. It's called The Perfect Wife by rmcrms5 Read it, love it, and obsess about it. That's what I do. (But read the warning before reading!)**

**Anyway, enjoy the sexing ;)**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

The thick smoke and pounding music swarmed all around me. Everything was a blur except for the large hand stroking my hardened cock through my jeans as I pushed him against the wall. I fisted my grip into the soft blonde hair and moaned softly. I knew he was getting revenge on me for teasing him earlier.

"Jasper..." my voice was nothing more than a whimper and he bit down on my neck and squeezed his fist around me simultaneously.

God, I wasn't going to last too much longer.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him from away from the wall, moving quickly through the crowded club.

"Edward, what-" he started before I cut him off.

"Jazz, I fully intend on fucking you tonight, but I do not want to take you in front of the entire club. We're going back to the hotel. Now."

My cock was already straining against my pants, but I felt myself get impossibly harder after I heard Jasper's breathy moan from behind me.

The warm Phoenix air licked at my already damp skin as we exited the club. We were in Arizona on business, but we of course put some time aside to have some fun. No one back in Seattle knew about our strange relationship so these short trips were like heaven for us. We could be ourselves without dealing with sideways glances and awkward questions.

Jasper and I had been friends since we were kids. We went to the same schools, shared the same jobs, and we liked the same girls. We've always had this unwavering bond.

Our current relationship wasn't something either of us has thought about before; it just happened. We were both cleaning up the kitchen in our apartment after I used the blender without putting the lid on, and the next thing I know, we were on the floor making out. Not only did it feel fucking good, but it also felt _right. _

We went on from there. Neither of us questioned the new development, but we didn't shout it from the rooftop either. I knew I wasn't gay, but I didn't consider myself bisexual either. I liked women and I liked Jasper. That was it.

Jasper knocked me from my thoughts as he pressed his hardened sex against me from behind.

"Edward, you were being very naughty in that club," he whispered, "I may have to punish you, baby." His hands squeezed my ass as he licked the rim of my ear slowly. "Don't you agree?" he asked.

If our taxi hadn't just pulled up, I may have fucked him on the spot.

I breathlessly moved into the backseat. Jasper pulled me half onto his lap, gripping my thighs as I leaned forward and sucked on his neck roughly.

"1584 Harrison Ave," Jasper growled at the taxi driver. I continued sucking on his neck as I ground my hips to his. "Fast."

Jasper thrust his hips upwards, causing me to groan and jerk up slightly.

"He likes watching," Jasper's voice whispered in my ear. I turned to look at the driver and saw him looking back at us in the mirror. Jasper moved his hips up roughly once more, forcing a hot moan from my mouth

I could feel Jasper stiffening even more beneath me.

"Voyeurism turns you on?" I smirked

"No, I just like that noise you make," he grinned. I moved my hand under his shirt and Jasper moaned in delight, his nipples hardening beneath my warm hands.

The car stopped abruptly and I saw Jazz through some cash to the driver before dragging me through the lobby of our hotel and into the crowded elevator. Our laboured breathing echoed through the silent elevator as I looked over at Jasper and smirked. His honey blonde hair was messy, his eyes were glazed over and he had a lazy grin on his face, no doubt thinking about what was going to happen next.

The second we heard the elevator ding, he was dragging me towards our room.

Horny Jasper was an impatient Jasper.

We had barely made it through the door before I pushed him against the wall, attacking his neck with my hungry lips.

_I_ wanted the control.

My agile fingers found the top button off his shirt, undoing each one before sliding the sleeves down his tanned, muscled arms, tossing it to the floor as I continued to lick and suck at his throat. I lowered my mouth, gently biting his left nipple making his moan turn into a growl as his hands buried themselves in my hair. Before my lips had a chance to descend lower, he pulled my face back up to his and roughly attacked my mouth.

He began walking me backwards towards the bedroom while still ravishing my mouth, all lips and tongue and passion.

Falling down onto the neat, hotel bed, I immediately pinned him down, holding his wrists in a vice-like grip above his head. I swallowed every moan and whimper he released as I slowly started to grind my hips against his, stopping only to pull off my shirt before continuing my teasing. The soft moans that I drew out of him were like ecstasy.

All I could think about were his soft, swollen lips moving against mine and the feeling of our erections moving against each other through the layers of denim. His breath hitched, his hands breaking free of my grasp and knocking me off balance momentarily before his rough, warm hands found my hips and pulled them down harshly as he ground up into me.

_Fuck. Me._

I quickly moved of him so I could free myself from the tight denim. I watched as Jasper moved to do the same. Once we were both finally free of clothes, I looked at him, my cock twitching at the delicious sight of him laying back and panting, his rock hard erection throbbing in anticipation.

"Hey, Jazz, do you know what my favourite number is?" he smirked and pulled me back onto the bed.

"I'm willing to bet it's the same as mine," he smiled, "Sixty-nine. Am I right, baby?"

"Why yes, you are," I grinned, licking his bottom lip before sucking on it gently.

I didn't hesitate for a single second before positioning myself on my right side next to him, my face level with his crotch, his level with mine.

I could feel his breath on my hip, hot and irregular as I propped myself on my elbow, taking in the sight before me. I reached out and grasped him, right at the base so my fingers were nestled in the small bush of curly hair as my thumb gently began stroking the skin just above his balls. Without any hesitation, I leaned in, taking one long, slow lick from the base all the way up to the tip. I swirled my tongue around the head, following the ridge, before sliding the tip of my tongue across the slit.

"Fuck, Edward," Jasper's throaty moan made me smile slightly before jumping in surprise when I felt his hand give my own erection one long stroke before grabbing my ass and pulling me closer.

I moaned, taking the entire head of his erection into my mouth, sucking and licking. The delicious moans Jasper was releasing made my eyes roll back in my head. His moans were pure sex.

I moved my hand around to his ass and squeezed while my mouth worked his cock. I almost cried out when his hot little mouth engulfed my head, his tongue sliding harshly across the sensitive skin.

I was close, and I could tell by the whimpers he made that Jasper was too.

My mouth worked furiously, returning my attention to his delicious throbbing erection. I circled the head with my tongue before sliding my mouth down over him and sucking roughly while gently stroking his balls.

As I rolled his balls between my fingers, hips jerked harshly, his hot mouth quickly leaving my erection as he cried out.

"Fuck!" I swallowed every delicious drop that came from him as he twitched in my mouth.

I was _aching_. I waited a moment for him to continue but he pushed my hips slightly. I looked at him, confused.

"You said at the club, you were going to fuck me," he licked my hipbone slowly before looking back at me. "And I want you to fuck me, Darlin'"

Grinning, I moved and pulled a condom and some lube from the bedside table. I had him lay on his back while I crawled between his legs and made quick use of the lube, coating two fingers and moving his leg up to give me access. I circled my fingers gently around his entrance before slowly pushing one in and then easing in another.

I reached up, grabbing a pillow from the bottom of the pile, placing it under his hips before he spread his legs wide. I was so painfully hard at this point, I needed him so _fucking_ badly. I ripped open the condom wrapper, sliding it on and squirting on some more lube. Jasper watched as I stroked myself a few times, spreading the lube, before crawling on my knees between his legs. I reached down to grasp my cock as I moved my hips forward, positioning myself right at his entrance as I slowly pushed in, inch by delicious inch, until his tight heat enveloped me completely. I noticed his erection was hard once again, lying against his stomach while he moved his legs to wrap around my hips, pulling me closer.

He arched his neck, lips meeting my chest as I began to roll my hips slowly, trying to keep my mind off the unbelievably tight heat that surrounded me. The sharp sting of Jasper's fingernails dragging down my back sent shivers down my spine, causing me to thrust more harshly with a hiss of pain and pleasure.

I started roughly thrusting into him, his legs loosening around my hips each time I pulled back until I was almost completely out and tightening their grip with every harsh thrust as I buried myself to the hilt within him, his legs pulling us closer, pulling me deeper. His hands gripped my arms, nails digging into skin as I pounded into him, growling and groaning and _fuck_, it was good.

I watched as Jasper reached down to grasp his throbbing erection and began stroking himself in time with each harsh thrust I gave him. We were both so close. _So fucking close_.

I came first, growling and moaning wildly as every nerve in my body exploded. A delicious heat ran through my veins as I continued stroking Jasper's cock, my hops still thrusting until he came with a strangled moan. I slowed, and eventually stopped moving as everything went in slow motion, our breathing harsh and our bodies sweaty.

I collapsed against him, spent.

**JPOV**

I could feel the stupid grin stretching across my face as I woke up.

_We had one hell of a night. _I smirked at the thought.

I looked over at the clock and damn near had a heart attack.

"Fucking shit!" I jumped up and out of bed and began grabbing my clothes. "Edward, get up," He just laid there for another second before opening his eyes and glaring right at me as he sat up. His bronze toned hair stood in every direction and he had an adorable annoyed and confused look on his face.

"What the hell, Jazz?" His voice was thick with sleep.

"Have you even looked at the time? We slept all day, " I told him. "We have to be at Arizona in less than thirty minutes."

"Jasper, baby, we're in Arizona. We have been here for the last four days," His back straightened and he watched me closely as he spoke. He looked at me like I was mental.

"Oh my God, Edward." I laughed. "Arizona the _club, _not Arizona the state. Jesus." I pulled on a pair of jeans quickly and threw some clothes at Edward. "Seriously, get ready. I have a surprise planned for you."

"Alright, I coming,"

"No, baby, that's what you did last night," I smirked. "A few times, if I remember correctly." He just smiled at me and began getting dressed.

_Get ready for your surprise, Mr. Cullen._

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I stared at my naked form in the mirror, twisting in different directions to get a better look at myself. I needed to make sure my body was in top shape.

After all, my body was my job.

I was a stripper.

A knock startled me out of my musings and I quickly grabbed a robe to cover myself.

"Bells, are you decent?"

"Yeah, come on in," I turned to see Emmett poke his head through the door slowly before fully walking in. Emmett was one of the few decent guys that worked at the club; he never took advantage of the girls just because we were in this 'profession'.

"Victoria just threw a bitch-fit and quit so the Boss need you to work the Back Room tonight,"

"But I just finished the rotation, my shift is over" I squeezed my eyes shut and sighed. I had to do it, I needed the money. "Ugh, fine. Can you tell her that I'll do the back room once as a favour, that's it." Pole dancing was easy, all you had to do was do a few moves and give a sexy smile to the crowd. Working the Back Room was completely different. You had to give all your attention to one person and focus on making them happy rather than just pleasing the drunken crowd.

"Sure thing, Bells," he grinned before leaving once more.

I sat on the small stool and reapplied my make-up before switching my curling iron back on. It seemed it was going to be a longer night than I planned.

I didn't bother getting dressed because many of the private clients have specific requests on what I should wear. I just sat back and read a book, waiting for Emmett to come back and tell what role to play.

Stripping wasn't my intended career path, but it makes good money and I need as much cash as I can get so I can continue to pay for school. My parents didn't have much money so when they died I was left almost nothing. I'm a full time College student with a sweet, wholesome job as a librarian during the days and a naughty job as a stripper at night.

Emmett likes to call me his secret agent because of the seemingly double-life I live.

"Bella?"

"Come in, Em," His muscled frame seemed comically large in my tiny dressing room.

"Ok, they said it's fine if you only do one private show because it is over your agreed amount of hours," he started, "However, you'll be dancing for two guys."

"Why two?" It was highly unusual for two male customers to want to be in the same room while we danced.

"I don't know. I did get a look at them though and they looked like they were together...like _together_-together," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Huh. So I'll be dancing for a couple," I shrugged; I've heard of stranger things. "Ok, whatever,"

"Cool," Emmett turned to leave before looking back at me with a devilish smirk. "Oh and they would like you to be wearing a naughty nurse outfit," his loud chuckle echoed through the room as he left me to get ready.

Men were always the same. Teachers and Naughty Nurses were our most requested outfits.

I let out another long sigh and began getting ready.

Goodbye Bella Swan...Hello Nurse Bella.

I stood behind the curtain and listened to the two men talk to each other.

"Jazz, you brought me to a strip club?" His voice was soft and it sounded like he was laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I did. Now sit back, shut up, and enjoy the show, Darlin'" This guy's voice was slightly deeper, rough but still gentle. His southern accent was obvious and actually kind of hot.

I smiled and checked myself out in the mirror one last time. The dark-rimmed glasses were a new idea that I was trying out tonight, and I must admit, they look pretty good with the rest of the outfit. The outfit resembled a nurse's uniform, but instead of fastening with buttons, it was held in place with a red sash. Underneath I wore a black bra and panty set and no shoes. I can't even walk on a flat surface without tripping so why bother wearing heels, they're an accident waiting to happen.

I started the music and the curtain rose slowly_. _

_Showtime._

I felt both pairs of eyes on me, and I was glad to see that they were both very attractive young men.

As the beat started, I walked towards the guy on the right, every step in sync. His eyes were a stunning shade of green and his hair was like sex. Pure, bronze-toned sex. I placed one hand on his chest and started to circle the chair, winking at the gorgeous blonde next to him, until I was standing before the bronze-haired beauty once more. My eyes never lost contact with his piercing green orbs as I reached up and removed the glasses, tossing them to the ground then released my long, curly hair from the messy bun I put it up in.

I spread his legs apart with my hands then I crouched down in between them, placing my hands on his ankles. I felt my way up his legs until I reached his thighs. I bit my lower lip and then seductively smiled up at him as I felt his thigh muscled flex at my touch.

I stood up and started moving to the music, my body coming closer and closer until I was straddling his thighs. My hips automatically rolled to the beat, slowly working their way over his lap until I was grinding against his pelvis. I decided to tease him a little more before giving his partner some attention. I watched as his eyes followed the path of my hands from my knees, up my thighs and stomach, until both of my hands found my breasts, giving them a quick squeeze before moving off of his lap with a smirk.

My white uniform had risen dangerously high and now barely covered my ass. I saw the blonde's eyes linger on my behind and I grinned, making my next move. I stood slightly in front of him and turned around, slowly moving my hips in time with the beat, making sure to exaggerate the movement. In a quick move, I dropped down and then rose straight back up, my ass practically in front of his face. I grinned as I heard two distinct moans, one was deep and the other was a breathy, erotic sound.

Those two sounds would be my downfall. They were so _fucking _hot.

I looked back at both men and smiled after I saw their visible arousal.

I moved off the blonde's lap and stood in between them, my hips still swaying to the music. Biting my lip in false innocence, I began to untie the flimsy sash that held my outfit together and watched closely as the two men unconsciously moved their chairs closer together. The thought of them being together as a couple made me unbelievably hot and I could feel my underwear beginning to dampen from my arousal.

I threw my head back and let the tiny white coat slip down my arms and fall to the floor, leaving me in nothing but a tiny black demi bra and matching cheekies. I lifted my hands and caressed my stomach and chest while watching them both take in my form.

"Are the two of you a couple?" My voice was heavy with arousal.

They looked at each other and shrugged, the bronze-haired one unleashed his beautiful eyes on me once more as he answered in his soft, sultry voice.

"Not in the way you're thinking," His smile reminded me of an animal stalking their prey. "We're not gay or exclusively together as a couple, but we do have sex."

Images of their hard bodies tangled together filled my mind and I let out a moan as my hands reached my breasts once more.

"Does the thought of us together excite you?" This time the blonde spoke up.

I smiled to myself and moved towards him, leaning down and letting my breasts graze his chest as I placed my lips inches from his and whispered my answer. "Maybe,"

I moved back and made my way over to the bronze-haired God, dropping down until I was squatting between his thighs once again, and moving back up slowly, letting my body rub against his face and chest as I danced back into a standing position.

I groaned when I felt his hand graze my ass. It was against the rules to touch the performer, but I was far too turned on to even care.

I decided to step it up a notch. I wanted to hear that chorus of delicious moans again.

I quickly grabbed the back of the chair and began to straddle him again, riding him like a cowgirl. I kept my body close to his as he let his head fall back in obvious pleasure. The temptation proved too much for me and I darted my head forward to suck on his neck, licking gently before pulling away.

And then I heard it; my chorus of moans. Deep, breathy and erotic. _Mine._

"What's your name, Love?" I just smirked at the gorgeous man in front of me.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," He chuckled softly and leaned in to my neck.

"Edward," He breathed into my ear gently before moving back against the chair.

"What about you?" I asked the blonde. His eyes were still transfixed on my gyrating hips.

"Jasper,"

"I'm Bella," I smiled and moved down slightly harder against Edward's hips. His jaw clenched and I felt his large hands hold onto my waist, pushing my core down to his impressive arousal while lifting his hips at the same time. My head rolled back and my jaw opened in a silent scream. It was that damn good.

"Very nice to meet you, Bella," Edward gave me a wry smile.

I grinned back at him before leaving his lap and walking over to the back wall. A security camera was aimed at us. I gave the O.K. sign into the screen and then covered in with the corner of the curtain. I moved over to Jasper and immediately sank down onto his lap, grinding my core against his arousal.

I moaned and reached up to unfasten the front clasp of my bra, letting in fall down to the floor.

"Fuck," Edwards voice broke through the silence.

I met his eyes and brought my fingers to my mouth, licking them slowly before running them down to my nipples and pinching. A moan ripped from my throat and I circled my hips roughly against Jaspers.

I began to lean back as my hips continued to roll over his groin, my hair reaching down to his ankles. With my legs widely spread, one on each side of the chair, my hips went round and round rubbing into his obvious erection.

"Fuck, Bella" Apparently, Jasper was the one with the deep moan.

I kept my knees hooked over Jasper's thighs and I arched my back, my hips lifting into the air. I looked over at Edward and brought my hands back to my body, stroking and grazing the sensitive flesh until my fingers reached my core. I moaned softly and ran a finger along the wetness that soaked my underwear.

"Mmm...Edward...Jasper,"

Jasper's hands grabbed me by the waist and quickly pulled me up, crashing his lips against mine. His lips were silky and firm and I immediately opened my mouth for him. Instead of plunging his tongue into my mouth, Jasper licked my bottom lip swiftly before sucking on it. His tongue flicked at the corners of my lips and then he finally came forward, stroking my tongue with his while he twisted his fingers into my hair. I moaned into his mouth and brought my hand to his neck, bringing him closer.

I felt another pair of lips gently graze the space between my shoulder blades and move up towards my neck.

"Bella," Edward' s voice was nothing more than a whisper against my neck, but the way he said my name made me whimper against Jasper's lips. Edward continued placing hot kisses along my neck while his left reached around to tease my nipples and his right hand began moving slowly down my stomach until it reached the waistband of my underwear. His hand slipped under and his skilled fingers ran along my folds.

"You're so wet, Bella" Edward groaned against my neck and pressed his erection into my lower back. "So fucking wet, you dirty girl,"

I ripped my lips from Jasper's and let out a hot moan as Edward suddenly flicked my clit before circled the swollen nub.

"Oh, God," I felt Jasper's hot mouth close around one of my nipples, sucking, biting, and licking.

"Jazz, come here," Edward removed his hand from my underwear and brought his wet fingers to Jasper's mouth. I watched in complete ecstasy as Jasper sucked and licked my juices off of Edward's fingers.

The erotic display gave me an idea.

"Jasper, I want to taste you," I whispered. "Will you let me taste you, baby?"

He merely nodded, unable to form words.

"I want you to take off your clothes and lay on the floor" He complied instantly and I knew Jasper was the natural submissive in their sexual relationship.

Good.

While Jasper got into position, I turned and faced Edward. He had already taken his shirt off and his hand was close to his aching cock.

I leaned up and kissed him roughly. His lips were softer than Jasper's but Edward also used his teeth more to tease my lips. It was delicious.

I pulled back and ran my fingers along his obvious erection.

"Edward, I want you to fuck me," His eyes visibly darkened after my confession. "You seem like you can give a hard fuck, and I really, really, want this big boy pounding into me," I squeezed his cock roughly. "Got it?"

He smirked down at me and grabbed my ass, pulling me flush against him.

"Oh, I got it." His hand weaved into my hair and yanked my head back quickly, forcing me to look into his eyes. "But can you handle it?"

I pulled back from him and pushed my soaked underwear down my legs, making sure to give Jasper a nice visual of my ass.

"Try me," I whispered the words against his lips before kneeling on the floor and pushing Jasper's legs up and apart. His erection was throbbing and already leaking precum.

Licking my lips, I leaned down and pushed my ass out for Edward to take me while I licked the bead of moisture from the swollen head of Jasper's cock. I wrapped my hand around the base and gave a slow lick to the underside of his erection before taking the head into my mouth and sucking gently. Jasper's loud moans spurred me on and I sunk my mouth down taking him in completely.

A sharp slap to my ass made me jump in surprise and moan in pleasure. The two feelings put together were out of this world. Edward gave me another quick slap and I moaned around Jasper's throbbing cock.

I felt Edward lean over me and brush my hair to one side.

"You like be spanked, don't you Bella?" His voice was pure sex. "You're a dirty girl. You want me to fuck your sweet pussy while you suck Jasper's cock, you little slut," His mouth got closer to my ear as he continued erotic verbal attack. "I am going to pound my cock into you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week." He finished his speech with one more swift tap on my ass.

I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked Jasper's cock harder while I felt Edward move behind me and tease my sensitive clit with the head of his erection.

"Fuck, Edward, keep doing that to her," Jasper's voice was rough. " She's moaning around me. Uhh, feels so fucking good,"

I barely had time to notice Edward's sultry laughter before his throbbing cock was rammed right into my dripping sex, pounding in and out mercilessly. I lifted my mouth and screamed out.

"Fuck! Edward, fuck!" My voice was raw.

His hand came down on my ass once more.

"Suck his cock, Bella," Edward's voice was controlled and commanding. I loved it.

I took Jasper's cock back in my hot mouth, all teeth, tongue, and lips. His hands weaved into my hair and guided my movement as he grunted and lifted his hips to fuck my mouth.

"Mmm, Bella, you're so tight. So fucking wet, and warm," Edward ground out the words while he hammered in to me.

"Bella, I...fuck, I'm going to..." I moved my head back and flicked the head before plunging all the way back down Jasper's cock, my nose nestled against his pubic bone and my tongue peeked out and licked the base. He grasped my hair tightly as his orgasm took him, his cum shooting into my mouth in streams.

"That's it Bella, swallow his cum. You like that, don't you?" I moaned at the sound of Edward's voice and did as he instructed before giving one last lick to Jasper's erection.

Edward's flesh slapped against mine from the force of his thrusts.

"Fuck...Edward, I'm so close..." I was whimpering.

"That's it, Bella. I want you to come for me,"

His hand reached down and stroked my swollen clit before giving it a rough pinch while he pounded in to me with a hard thrust, sending me over the edge.

"Yes! Fuck, Edward!" My orgasm washed over me in waves pure pleasure and my head collapsed on Jaspers stomach as Edward gave three more swift thrusts before coming, growling and moaning in his release.

The three of us lay on the floor in a sweaty, tangled pile, completely worn out. The idea of moving was too torturous to even consider.

I was sandwiched between two Sex Gods and I loved every second of it.

"Well boys," I smiled, "Welcome to Arizona."

* * *

**This is not something I usually write, so any feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks :)**

**~Ash**


End file.
